Pocket knives having multiple blades and attachments are well known in the prior art. European patent application EP1195230, for example, discloses a multifunctional pocket knife having multiple blades and attachments such as pliers, detachable screwdriver bits, knife blades, tin-opener, bottle opener, etc.
Also known in the prior art are pocket tool kits, such as might be used by cyclists for small bicycle repairs when on the road. These pocket tool kits may include wrenches also known as spanners. British patent application GB0026040, for example, describes a multi-tool in which wrench tools of different sizes are combined in one compact combination unit.
Sometimes it would be beneficial to be able to divide a pocket knife into at least two separate knife portions and then to be able to use these parts individually, separated from each other. For instance, one knife portion could comprise a fork and another knife portion could comprise a knife. In this case, a mechanism is needed for locking the different knife portions together, when not used separately, and for unlocking these knife portions, when used separately, for example during eating. Also these different knife portions should not unlock accidentally, but at the same time the locking/unlocking mechanism should be easy and simple to use.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome the problems identified above related to separation of different knife portions of a pocket knife.